Safe & Sound
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: The D-Reaper comes back and attacks Juri and Takato.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Song** : Safe & Sound-Taylor Swift

 **Resume** : The D-Reaper comes back.

 **Safe & Sound**

 _I remember tears streaming down your face_

 _When I said, I'll never let you go_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said, don't leave me here alone_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

"Hey Juri, do you want to come with us to the park to play card?" Takato asked.

The class was over and the students from the 6th grade were cleaning the classroom. Behind Takato, who looked hopeful, were Kazu and Kenta. Juri smiled, waving her hand, sad.

"I'm sorry Takato but I promised my stepmother that I would go home after school today."

"Ah… It's okay, maybe next time." He said, a little disappointed.

They two stayed quiet, holding the brooms.

"Hum, sorry." She said, again.

"No, it's okay." He replied, smiling and putting his hand on her shoulder and she blushed.

"Takato, you know… I like you." She said, suddenly, feeling bold to tell him about her feelings.

One year had passed since the D-Reaper's battle and little by little, the tamer's routine was returning to normal. Even after saving Juri's life that time, the tamer's leader still hadn't told her about his feelings for her. And now there she was, telling him it. Takato opened his mouth to say something but the girl kissed his cheek and left the room, blushing furiously.

Juri took her shoes from the locker and passed by the gates, walking to her home, by the park. She remembered that it had been in this park she'd met her partner digimon, Leomon.

"Leomon, I miss you…" She whispered.

She took her yellow digivice from her bag and stared at the object for some seconds, when a strong wind blew, making her hair fly on her face but she saw things moving around her.

"What is happening?" She exclaimed, afraid.

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

Takato was going home, after the game with his friends, by the park. He was thinking of Juri and how much he liked the girl, since they had been kids and she had gone to the Matsuda's bakery with her parents for the first time. Her big smiles always made him feel good.

"I wish I could be with you..." He whispered, to himself.

He stumbled on something on the ground. It was Juri's bag. He took the object, thinking it was odd. Is she here?

"JURI! Are you here?"

A pale girl with auburn hair appeared from behind a tree, scaring the boy. It was Juri, but there was something weird with her eyes. He took some steps toward her, giving her the bag.

"Juri? Are you ok?" The boy asked, insecure.

"Hihi. I'm fine."

Takato frowned. She was acting weird just like the last time, when the D-Reaper had appeared and taken her place. But it couldn't be happening again. They had defeated it one year ago.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

Juri said no, shaking her head and going away from Takato, toward her house, letting the boy worried.

"Juri..."

In the next day after school, Takato tried to talk to Juri, about what she'd told him in the other day, but she looked distant.

When he followed her to the park, he understood. Juri stopped walking, with her back to Takato, laughing. Takato took some steps ahead, insecure, stopping behind her and touched her shoulder but soon he jumped back. From her back, weird wings appeared. She wasn't Juri, she was the D-Reaper 1. She was now in the air.

"WHERE'S JURI? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" He shouted angrily.

"Hihihi, I wasn't totally destroyed by you that time and now, I'm going to have my revenge!" The D-Reaper 1 said.

The creature flew in the downtown's direction.

"What we're gonna do without the digimons?!"

He tried to call the others Tamers but no one called back and he started to panic. He supported himself on a tree, closing his eyes and thinking of Juri.

"Juri… I don't know how I'll do it, but we'll be okay, I'll save you."

He raised, his eyes shining like red fire and he started to run to the downtown. The people there were running to the opposite way, everything was a mess. Part of the downtown was taken by a red mass that was made of cables and optic fibers. It was the Shinigami D-Reaper.

It wasn't as huge as the last time, but it would be almost impossible to get to the blue dome where Juri was, without the digimons's help.

Takato tried to approach but various D-reapers began to fly toward him and all Takato thought about was grabbing his gold Digivice, which issued a golden light. Takato looked at the object, surprise, when a voice from inside it said:

"Takato, listen to me, I'm using all my strength to send yours partners digimon to your World. Please, save Juri!" Leomon pleaded.

"Leomon..."

A stronger light began to shine and the boy felt his body blending with the light, becoming Dukemon again. Guilmon's voice pointed out his attention.

"I came to help you Takatomon!" Guilmon said from inside of Dukemon.

"Guilmon...Thanks!" Takato said with a huge smile from inside of Dukemon.

Dukemon started to fly on the Shinigami's direction, defeating the D-Reapers that were appearing, but they were many.

"Dukemon, leave them with us!" Sakuyamon said.

Dukemon turned to the side and saw Sakuyamon, SaintGalgomon and Justmon smiling at him.

"Takato, go and save Juri, we'll stay and keep your way free!" Ryo said from inside Justmon.

"Guys, thanks!"

With his sword, he started to cut the fibers to open a hole, while his friends were fighting to keep the path free. It was then that Takato listened a voice in his head, from Juri, saying:

"I'll be alright, I'll be alright and I'll see Takato soon."

 _Don't you dare look out your window_

 _Darling, everything's on fire_

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_

 _Hold onto this lullaby_

 _Even when the music's gone_

 _Gone_

Juri had her legs and arms locked by the optic fibers, inside de D-Reaper's blue dome. She tried to get free, but the fibers seemed to tight more and more. Everything there was made by cables and fibers.

"I can't believe this is happening again... Takato." She cried, desperate.

She lowered her head, remembering the boy she loved so much.

"I wish I had told you earlier that I like you, to know if you like me too…"

Her digivice started to shine in her pocket.

"What's it? Leomon?"

"Juri, your friends are outside the Shinigami, fighting to save you. Takato is there! I'll use the rest of my powers to release you Juri." Leomon said.

"Leomon, thank you. But will we see each other someday?"

Her eyes were shinning.

"Sure. You're my Tamer." He promised.

The cables released Juri in the same time the light from her digivice was fading. But more cables started to appear in her direction and Juri, quickly started to run, determinate, while saying to herself:

"I'll be alright, I'll be alright and I'll see Takato soon."

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

She was running as fast as she could, sometimes falling in the ground or having to release her feet from the cables. Juri arrived at some type of precipice and behind her, there were many cables coming after her.

"What should I do now, Leomon?"

"JURI!" Dukemon shouted.

The girl looked ahead and saw Dukemon, the bio-emerge of Guilmon and Takato, fighting against some D-Reapers.

"Juri, You have to jump, I'll catch you!"

"Urg, what?" She asked, afraid.

"Believe me, you'll be alright, jump!" Dukemon told her.

Juri looked back and saw the D-Reaper closer. She clenched her fists and ran towards the cliff.

"Everything will be ok." She thought.

When she jumped, closing her eyes, she felt the wind blowing in her hair and then, arms taking her. She looked up and smile sweetly, seeing Dukemon and through him, Takato. Dukemon brushed her bangs from her face, happy to see her alright.

"Dukemo, Takato, thanks for saving me again."

"Juri, I'm so happy you're okay!" Said Takato inside Dukemon, happy,

"DUKEMON, YOU NEED TO GET OUT FROM HERE AND JOIN YOUR POWERS WITH OURS!" Justmon shouted.

"Here we go Juri!" Said Dukemon.

Juri held herself on Dukemon's neck, who started to fly quickly and opened a hole for them to come out and after, the hole closed again.

Outside, the others Tamers joined all their strengths with Dukemon and attacked the Shinigami that was sucked by a hole that opened in the air and then closed again. When everything was over, the Tamers turned to their human forms and their partners returned to the Digital World, promising to see them soon. Jenrya, Ryo and Ruki smiled, seeing Takato and Juri alright and gave them some distance to let the couple have a talk.

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

The downtown was returning to normal and the sky was clean. Juri and Takato were in front of each other, a few inches away, both a little embarrassed.

"Takato, thanks again."

"You know, I would save you anyway." He said, blushing.

"Hum, about what I told you in the school, I don't know how you feel about me, but I like you."

She stared at him, her face looking determinate and Takato blushed, staring her back, his ruby eyes into her own, amber. He approached her, taking her hands into his owns, smiling.

"You know, Juri, since last year I wanted to tell you how much I like you but every time I tried, something would happen. I'm in love with you…" He told her, smiling.

Juri closed her eyes, feeling Takato approaching more and their lips met in a sweet and innocent kiss, and Juri took their hands that were clasped, to his face. When they broke the kiss, their noses were touching and both boy and girl were smiling, blushing.

"I'm so happy Takato…"

"Me too Juri."

And they two went to the others Tamers, holding hands, to eat an ice cream.


End file.
